<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Envious by fredsghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618557">Envious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredsghost/pseuds/fredsghost'>fredsghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Sirius Black, Smut, Vaginal Sex, prefect's bathroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredsghost/pseuds/fredsghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want me to stop?” Sirius asked, worried as he stroked your back gently. You shook your head from your position and muttered something into his neck.</p><p>Sirius chuckled, kissing your hair. “I can’t hear you, love.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Envious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius was livid.</p><p>It was one thing to have to keep your relationship a secret, as per your request, no matter how much he tried to convince you. But it was another thing entirely to see you constantly surrounded by your various suitors and feel absolutely powerless.</p><p>He was feeling particularly powerless as he watched you entertain a particular classmate just two tables away from him in the Library. He knew to trust you, of course, but it was them he was wary about. Sirius was afraid that one day you would realize that you were better off without him, that you deserved so much better. And every day he tried, he tried to be better for you, but he couldn’t help himself whenever the green monster inside of him reared its head.</p><p>Sirius watched as you touched the bloke’s arm, laughed at something they said, and deliberately glanced his way, smirking.</p><p>“Uh, mate, I know you hate books and the knowledge that resides within them,” James nudged his friend from where he was seated next to him. “But that’s a little too firm a grip, don’t you think?</p><p>James was right; Sirius’ knuckles had turned white from how tightly he held the random book on alchemy he’d picked up just to seem busy while he eyed you from across the room. Remus snorted, not bothering to look up from his book before whacking James’ head from across the table with a rolled-up piece of parchment and discreetly pointing you out in the distance with the said roll.</p><p>"Don’t be dense, Prongs.”</p><p>“(Y/N) is obviously teasing you, Padfoot.” Peter suddenly stated, his head tucked into the crook of his arm with his eyes closed.</p><p>James was taken aback. “I thought you’d fallen asleep.”</p><p>“I did, but I’m still quite observant.” Peter then faced the other way. “Now I’m really going to sleep.”</p><p>James nodded, moving to nudge Sirius again but startled when his elbow hit nothing. He blinked. “Where’d he go?”</p><p>Remus sighed, pointing out Sirius’ figure approaching you, still not looking up.</p><p>“Ah, right.” James nodded and propped his chin on his hands. “What'cha reading, Moony?”</p><p>Across the library, you were just in the middle of helping a fifth year with his Divination assignment when Sirius interrupted. You’d be lying if you didn’t say you were expecting the interruption. You excused yourself from the conversation when you noticed the kid sputtering at Sirius’ intense glare.</p><p>“You didn’t have to scare the poor kid away, Sirius.” You reprimanded but stopped when Sirius fell into the seat beside you, laying his head on your shoulder. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>You didn’t have it in you to push him away or to say that people were bound to gossip when they saw the two of you like that.</p><p>Sirius tilted his head up and carefully planted a kiss just below your earlobe. Underneath the table, his hand came to rest on your thigh, ghosting the hem of your skirt. “I’m frustrated, love. And extremely jealous. I’ve been watching you entertain a number of blokes today and I hate having to hide us. So if you don’t do something about it, I might wind up kissing you right here, right now. Screw everyone else.”</p><p>“Sirius, that was just a fifth ye—”</p><p>“I. Don’t. Care.” Sirius nuzzled his head, lightly peppering your jaw with kisses. The grip on your thigh tightened. “I need you.”</p><p>You swallowed nervously. “O—Okay,”</p><p>Sirius straightened up, a triumphant smirk on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. “Meet me in the Prefects’ Bathroom on the fifth floor, you know the password.”</p><p>Without another word and one last look at you, your boyfriend turned around and exited the library. As soon as he was out of range, your face flushed a deep scarlet as you hurriedly packed your things, shoving them carelessly into your bookbag. You tensed as you saw three pairs of shoes coming your way but sighed in relief when you realized that it was just the boys.</p><p>“Where are you off to in such a hurry, (y/n)?” Peter asked, handing you a piece of parchment that you absentmindedly thrust into your bag beside the rest of your disorganized things. Peter’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, and where’d Padfoot go?” James tilted his head in confusion, watching you as you had already started shuffling away from them.</p><p>“Can’t talk, need to hurry.”</p><p>Remus clicked his tongue, chuckling under his breath. “Dense, you’re all so dense.”</p><p>That was how you left the rest of the Marauders, with two of them staring dumbfounded at your retreating figure while the other one had a knowing glint in his eye. You’d come up with some sort of explanation for them later, but right now Sirius Black was your top priority.</p><p>Or a yummy dessert.</p><p>Getting to the fifth floor wasn’t too much of a difficulty but more like an exercise considering the number of stairs you had to climb all the way from the first floor. But your hard work looked like it paid off when you walked into the Prefects’ Bathroom, after ensuring that the door was sealed shut behind you.</p><p>Sirius had his back turned to you, already seemingly naked and submerged in the steaming water. His wet hair paired with chiseled back muscles made him look like an absolute dream.</p><p>Glancing at the stained glass windows, you were mildly surprised to see the mermaid missing from her usual perch. You dropped your bookbag on a stool slightly off to the side and opened your mouth to comment on the mermaid’s absence when Sirius beat you to it.</p><p>“I managed to convince her, just don’t ask how.” He turned, a wince on his face that was broken by the winning smile he shot you. “Come, the water’s divine.”</p><p>You nodded wordlessly, fearing your voice’ll betray you, and turned your back to your boyfriend as you peeled away layers of your uniform. You were in your undergarments when you suddenly felt Sirius’ hot breath on your neck, his hands, warm from the water, resting on your waist and dripping water down your hips, drenching the edges of your panties.</p><p>“Sirius,” you hissed. “I’ve no plans of getting my underwear wet.”</p><p>“Who cares? I don’t doubt they’re wet already.” He whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine that had you leaning into his embrace. “You’re mine, and if I can’t show everyone, I’ll show you.”</p><p>From its spot on your waist, Sirius’ right hand traveled downwards past your underwear as he gently kissed your neck your shoulders. You whimpered as Sirius found your center, teasing your clit.</p><p>“I knew it.”</p><p>Sirius bit down on the spot where your neck met your shoulder and sucked, making sure to leave a love bite as he plunged his fingers into you, causing you to shout out. His other hand came up to cover your mouth, signaling you to keep quiet. Your legs shook as he slowly scissored you, moving his hand in and out as he pressed his hard-on against the fabric of your underwear. Biting your lip, you reached behind you to grip him when he suddenly pulled away.</p><p>“But—?”</p><p>“Not until you cum, love.” Sirius chuckled as he fingered you with an almost renewed vigor. “You can worry about me later.”</p><p>Once he was sure you had your voice under control, his hand came down to grope at your breast, lifting your bra and exposing your nipples to cool air. “Merlin, I’ve missed them.”</p><p>“Oh, yes.”</p><p>As he rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he whispered all the dirty things he’d do to you and peppered your body with kisses until your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you approached your climax.</p><p>“I’m clo—!” You could barely get the word out before Sirius had suddenly quickened his pace, thoroughly bringing you to the edge and fingering you through your high and kissing your temple as you rode it out.</p><p>You were breathing heavily when you turned to face him, throwing your arms around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. The moment his lips touched yours, it was like lightning. You were still hyper-aware of his hands reaching around to unclasp your bra but lost yourself in him as you moved to cup his face in your hands.</p><p>He softly bit down on your bottom lip, a silent request that had you opening up to him. Your tongues battled for dominance until you prevailed, exploring his mouth as if you haven’t before. Pulling away, you let a cocky smirk deign your swollen lips.</p><p>“Your turn, love.” Prior to dropping to your knees, you made quick work of ridding yourself of your garments before taking Sirius in your hand. Upon meeting his eyes as you stroked him, he let out a groan that had you chuckling.</p><p>You licked the pre-cum off the tip, your tongue swirling his head moments before you took him fully in your mouth. Hollowing your cheeks, you bobbed your head at a stride you were comfortable with until Sirius reached out and gripped your hair.</p><p>“Fa—Faster,” he sighed in delight, mildly thrusting into your hot mouth, effectively quickening the pace. You tried to hold back from gagging every time he hit the back of your throat and let him fuck your face. Mild thrusts turned into hard strikes that had you choking.</p><p>At the sound of you struggling, Sirius looked down and moaned at the perfect image of you. Your eyes were watery, your lips puffy, cheeks hollow, and your hair a mess courtesy of him.</p><p>“Merlin, you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>You hummed a response that had him hissing. “No, stop, I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>His hips sputtered to a halt and you detached yourself from him, wiping your drool from your chin as you looked to him in confusion. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I want to be inside you,” Sirius breathed, taking your hand and guiding you to the edge of the water. “Now.”</p><p>The steam of the pool had died down but the water was still warm. Once seated on a staircase that covered both your bodies from the torso below, Sirius had you sit on his lap, your folds encasing his shaft. Sirius whined at the contact and kissed you, lifting you until his tip was barely breaching your hole.</p><p>You dropped yourself down and immediately surrounded Sirius with your heat that had the both of you moaning into each other’s mouths. The feeling had you breathless, and you pulled away from your boyfriend’s lips to rest your head on his shoulder. It felt too good.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Sirius asked, worried as he stroked your back gently. You shook your head from your position and muttered something into his neck.</p><p>Sirius chuckled, kissing your hair. “I can’t hear you, love.”</p><p>You huffed before sitting straight, driving Sirius’ cock further up your canal. You whimpered, stuttering the rest of your response.</p><p>“I don’t want— ah, you to stop.” Your hands came up to his shoulders to support yourself as you began moving up and down. “You feel too— oh, too good.”</p><p>“That’s right. So does that mean you’re going to flirt with the rest of the Gryffindor house?” His fingers began massaging circles into your hipbones that added to the intensity of the situation.</p><p>“I don’t flirt.” You breathed, moaning as you fell into a rhythm with his body.</p><p>Sirius sharply thrust upwards, resulting in you crying out his name. “I know you don’t, (y/n). But I don’t think they know that.”</p><p>“I love you, Sirius. And I know hate— ugh, keeping us a secret from the public.” You moved forward to momentarily meet his lips, the water around you jostling with the disturbance you two were causing. “But you have to understand, baby, baby, that I’m not ready yet.”</p><p>Sirius then wrapped his arms around your waist, clearly frustrated as he pelted you with a series of hard thrusts. “I know, shit, I know.” He said into your hair as he groaned, feeling you tighten around him. “I love you, too (y/n).”</p><p>“Sirius, Sirius! I’m going to cum, I’m so close— oh, keep doing that, baby please.”</p><p>You folded your legs around your boyfriend’s hips, crossing your ankles as he rocked your body. Your fingernails carved lines down his back as your body was overwhelmed with pleasure. Sirius called out your name as he approached his climax.</p><p>“Cum with me.”</p><p>You all but screamed as you peaked, Sirius having to swallow your moans to keep you quiet. He came inside you, his dick twitching, but he knew that you’d taken the precaution so it was safe. The two of you rode it out, lips still interlocked, before you eventually moved off of him to lay your head back against the rim of the pool, allowing your body to submerge in the water that you’ve only just now managed to appreciate.</p><p>The air was full of heavy breathing and comfortable silence until Sirius broke it, his voice heavy with emotion.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>You snapped to look at your boyfriend, and you sat up at the sight of him so self-conscious all of a sudden. “Where’s this coming from?”</p><p>He sighed, bashfully meeting your eyes. “I just feel like you deserve so much more than me, that eventually, I won’t be enough. I get envious of the guys that surround you because I’m afraid that one day you’ll just up and leave me.”</p><p>“Siri—”</p><p>“I love and hate making love to you because while it feels like we’re finally becoming one and that I can ultimately show you the adoration you deserve, it also feels like I have to compensate for all the times I’m away from you to the point that I feel like our relationship is built on sex. And that brings me back to feeling that one day, someone is going to publicly show you devotion and affection, and you’ll leave me. Because I won’t be enough.”</p><p>Taking a moment for his words to sink in, you touched Sirius’ chin, cupping his face to caress the apples of his cheeks. “Sirius Black, please don’t ever think that way. I really do truly love you. I will admit that the main reason why I don’t want up to go public is purely because I’m afraid of judgment, I’m afraid people will gossip and criticize about my being with you. And hearing how you feel about that makes me feel so selfish. I should’ve known.”</p><p>You leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Tomorrow.”</p><p>Sirius regarded you curiously, eyebrows scrunched together. His hand had come to rest on your knee under the water, tracing circles. “Tomorrow…?”</p><p>“You can show me off tomorrow, or tonight actually. Just any time after this where we look presentable and not like we’ve just had sex.” You giggled, watching in pure adoration as Sirius’ face lit up like a star.</p><p>Ecstatic, he grabbed your face, kissing you long and hard before gasping. “The Marauders! I mean, they already know, but how much do they know?”</p><p>“You’re kissing me and you’re thinking about your friends?” You laughed, splashing Sirius in the chest. You shook your head fondly. “Well, I’d like to think them to be pretty enlightened, Remus especially.”</p><p>A wicked glint shone in your boyfriend’s eye. “I’m sure he sniffed us out a mile away.”</p><p>There was some significance to being naked in the Prefects’ Bathroom and having bared your souls to one another, but you didn’t know what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>